When The Violence Causes Silence
by Kana94
Summary: Il était heureux. Quelque part au fond de lui, il savait qu'il l'était. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Il venait de vaincre Voldemort. Tout était terminé. Celui qui l'avait rendu orphelin n'existait plus, celui qui lui avait tout pris n'existait plus, Harry était forcément heureux. Pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à faire taire l'horrible cri de souffrance au fond de lui. OS


_Another head hangs lowly_  
 _Child is slowly taken_  
 _And the violence caused such silence_  
 _Who are we mistaking?_  
 _But, you see it's not me_  
 _It's not my family_  
 _In your head, in your head_  
 _They are fighting_  
 _Zombie – The Cranberries_

Il était heureux. Quelque part au fond de lui, il savait qu'il l'était. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Il venait de vaincre Voldemort. Tout était terminé. Celui qui l'avait rendu orphelin n'existait plus, celui qui lui avait tout pris n'existait plus, Harry était forcément heureux. Pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à faire taire l'horrible cri de souffrance au fond de lui.

La culpabilité le prenait aux tripes. Stupidement assis sur son lit dans le dortoir qu'il avait partagé avec Ron pendant six ans, il fixait le sol poussiéreux comme s'il allait y trouver un quelconque réconfort. Rien ne venait. Rien n'allait. Trop de vies avaient été gâchées pour qu'il parvienne à faire disparaître Voldemort, et il ne pouvait rien faire pour éponger la peine de ceux qui se trouvaient encore là.

Il doutait pouvoir regarder Molly Weasley dans les yeux après l'avoir vue au chevet de Fred. Il ne saurait même pas comment s'adresser à George, à Percy, Charlie, Bill... Ni à Arthur, à Ron, ou à Ginny... Ils étaient tous effondrés, et il l'était aussi.

Il balaya la pièce des yeux en se demandant par quel miracle elle pouvait être aussi intacte. Il n'y avait aucune trace de lutte ici, aucun indice qui pourrait amener à penser que le château s'était transformé en véritable champ de bataille, et il s'attendait presque à voir Seamus et Dean débarquer dans la chambre et lui lancer un oreiller à la figure, ou Neville clamer qu'il avait encore perdu son crapaud, ou Ron se plaindre de l'humeur changeante d'Hermione... Tout semblait si paisible, si normal... C'était invraisemblable.

Quelques mètres sous lui se trouvaient certainement une centaine de corps sans vie. Parmi eux, celui de Tonks et celui de Rémus qui laissaient leur petit Teddy orphelin. Harry donna un violent coup de pied dans sa table de chevet. Les mains enfouies dans sa touffe de cheveux noirs, il semblait prêt à se les arracher. C'était une boucle.

Il ne comptait même plus tous ceux qui l'avaient protégé ou s'étaient battus à ses côtés en le payant de leur vie. Ses propres parents, Sirius, Fol-Oeil, Dobby, Hedwige... Cedric Diggory, Colin Crivey, et tous les autres...

« Je te l'avais bien dit, que tout est possible quand on a suffisamment de culot. »

Il sursauta et se cramponna à sa baguette en se retournant. Il avait pourtant reconnu la voix de Ginny, mais il n'arrivait pas à se convaincre que tout était terminé, que Voldemort était parti, et pour une quelconque raison, il s'attendait toujours à le voir réapparaître.

Il fut soulagé de la voir là. Sa simple présence dans l'encadrement de la porte lui rappela pendant une seconde qu'il n'y avait pas que des morts dans ce château. Elle était près de lui. Elle était vivante, et quelque chose ronronna doucement au fond de lui quand elle s'avança jusqu'à s'asseoir sur le lit de son frère, en face de lui.

Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il était désolé pour Fred, mais il n'y parvint pas. Il resta focalisé sur les quelques entailles sur son visage, celles qui avaient été partiellement soignées, et par l'amas de poussière dans ses cheveux roux, ou par les quelques endroits où ses vêtements avaient été déchirés. Ginny était probablement la personne la plus intrépide qu'il connaisse, c'était l'une des choses qu'il aimait le plus chez elle, mais il se rappelait pourtant avoir détesté cette qualité quand elle s'était lancée dans la bataille quelques heures plus tôt.

Il avait l'impression que tout avait duré une éternité mais le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé et le croissant de lune était largement visible par la fenêtre du dortoir. Il devait être trois ou quatre heures du matin et il était épuisé comme il ne l'avait jamais été, mais fermer les yeux et basculer sur son lit lui paraissait complètement absurde maintenant.

« Papa veut que tu rentres au Terrier avec nous. »

Ginny se leva en lui tendant la main et il garda les yeux vissés dessus pendant deux ou trois secondes avant d'y glisser la sienne. Sa peau était froide et moite, mais le simple contact le rassura immédiatement.

Ils quittèrent le dortoir des garçons, puis la salle commune de Gryffondor, et déambulèrent dans les couloirs sombres et détruits pendant ce qui lui sembla être une éternité. Ils devaient régulièrement enjamber des blocs de pierres et s'efforçaient de détourner le regard devant les flaques de sang qui maculaient le sol en pavés. Harry avait la sensation qu'il allait vomir à chaque pas qu'il faisait.

Devant la Grande Salle, Molly pleurait dans les bras de son mari. Hermione et Ron étaient simplement côte à côte, et ils étreignirent brièvement Harry lorsqu'il arriva à leur hauteur et que Ginny lui lâcha la main, lui laissant un sentiment de manque incomparable.

« Allons-y maintenant, les autres sont déjà à la maison, déclara Arthur d'une voix brisée.  
\- Je ne peux pas. »

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait quitté le tumulte de la bataille, Harry entendit le son de sa propre voix. Elle était éraillée, et il avait parlé beaucoup moins fort que prévu. Il se racla légèrement la gorge et avala difficilement sa salive quand il entendit les sanglots de Molly s'arrêter et qu'il sentit ses yeux se braquer sur lui.

« C'est iterminé/i, Harry, lui rappela Hermione en insistant sur le mot « terminé » comme si elle pensait qu'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte.  
\- Je sais, j'ai... J'ai juste... Rémus et Tonks... Je... Je suis le parrain de Teddy, je dois...  
\- Teddy est chez sa grand-mère, le coupa Arthur en lui adressant un regard tendre. »

Cela aurait peut-être dû lui suffire, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Plus d'une quinzaine années auparavant, il avait été celui qui avait perdu ses parents. Il avait ensuite grandi dans une maison où on ne lui avait jamais donné la sensation d'être aimé, et il avait l'impression que l'histoire se répétait encore et encore.

« Andromeda Tonks n'est pas ta tante, Harry, lui glissa Hermione à voix basse. »

Il resta silencieux un instant. Il savait qu'elle avait raison, mais il avait l'impression que s'il rentrait maintenant au Terrier, il abandonnerait Teddy, et la sensation était terrible quand l'on se rappelait que ses parents avaient perdu la vie pour lui.

« Est-ce que Mme Tonks sait que... il ravala la fin de sa phrase et retint les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur ses joues.  
\- Minerva McGonagall s'est assurée de prévenir toutes les familles, lui apprit Molly d'une voix chevrotante. »

Harry hocha simplement la tête. Les choses seraient plus faciles de cette manière. Il redoutait être celui qui devrait lui annoncer la mort de sa fille et de son gendre.

« Je suis désolé, je dois y aller. »

Il n'eut pas besoin d'insister d'avantage. Ron lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule et Hermione le serra une nouvelle fois dans ses bras. Après elle, Molly manqua de lui briser les os, et Ginny lui lança simplement un regard qui lui donna un peu plus de courage. Il la retrouverait après et cette fois, ils auraient tout leur temps.

Il faisait encore sombre lorsqu'il frappa à la porte d'Andromeda Tonks. Il se rappela bizarrement de ce soir là où il avait transplané chez Horace Slughorn en pleine nuit avec le professeur Dumbledore en se disant que ce n'était décemment pas une heure pour débarquer chez les gens. Il se sentit profondément hypocrite, mais il se conforta en se répétant que les temps de guerre autorisaient ce genre de fantaisies.

« Mme Tonks, c'est Harry Potter. »

Il n'eut aucune réponse. Il tapa encore plusieurs fois avant de réaliser qu'elle avait peut-être une raison de ne pas ouvrir. Elle était seule avec son petit-fils orphelin. Elle aurait été folle de prendre le risque de faire rentrer quelqu'un chez elle le soir de la bataille de Poudlard, il aurait pu être n'importe quel mangemort sous son apparence.

« Le portoloin que j'ai pris quand j'ai quitté votre maison était une brosse à cheveux en argent ! s'écria t-il alors. »

Cette fois, il entendit le cliquetis de la serrure, et enfin la porte s'ouvrit devant lui. Il crut voir Bellatrix Lestrange pendant une seconde, mais la lueur d'amabilité dans les yeux d'Andromeda lui rappela instantanément que l'horrible cousine de Sirius était morte.

Il se hâta de rentrer dans la maison et de refermer la porte derrière lui avant de se tourner vers elle. Elle avait pleuré, il pouvait le voir sur son visage. Ses yeux étaient rouges et une traînée pâle gisait le long de ses joues.

« Mme Tonks, je suis... »

Il chercha. Il chercha longtemps, mais il ne trouva pas les mots. Il n'y avait rien d'assez fort, rien d'assez représentatif pour décrire la culpabilité qu'il ressentait, mais elle sembla le comprendre car elle déposa une tasse de thé devant lui avant de jeter un regard en biais vers le coin de la pièce où un minuscule berceau gris avait été ensorcelé pour se balancer doucement de droite à gauche.

« Le pauvre petit ne connaître jamais ses parents, murmura t-elle. »

Harry déglutit en suivant son regard. Il regrettait tellement. Il aurait dû dire à Tonks et Rémus de ne pas venir. Il aurait dû les forcer. Il aurait dû faire quelque chose.

« Il les connaîtra, répondit Harry, je m'en assurerai. Je suis son parrain, vous savez, et...  
\- Je sais, le coupa Andromeda. C'est la décision la plus sage que ma fille ait jamais prise. »

Le ton de sa voix était parfaitement neutre, mais son regard était ému et Harry ne put faire autrement que de la fixer pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

« Je serai là pour lui et... Et je... Je veux dire, je n'ai pas de maison pour l'instant mais... »

Il se rappela soudainement qu'il n'avait que dix sept ans et il se sentit profondément idiot. Il n'avait rien à offrir à cet enfant, mais il voulait quand même tout lui donner. Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de la façon dont on s'occupait d'un bébé et le tas de responsabilités qui surgirent dans son esprit à cet instant précis eurent raison de sa faculté de parole.

Est-ce que Sirius avait ressenti la même chose quand il avait appris la mort de Lily et James ? Est-ce qu'il avait, lui aussi, eu la terrible impression que tout reposait sur lui et qu'il n'y arriverait jamais ? Est-ce qu'il avait également su qu'il ne renoncerait jamais à lui ? Qu'il essayerait jusqu'au bout d'être le meilleur parent possible ? Est-ce qu'il avait essayé de s'en convaincre comme Harry essayait de le faire maintenant ?

« Je m'occuperai bien de lui, Harry, et tu le verras aussi souvent que tu le voudras, lui dit Andromeda comme si elle avait deviné ses craintes. »

Un peu soulagé, il acquiesça lentement et se dirigea vers le berceau. Un enfant à la bouille ronde dormait paisiblement, n'ayant aucune idée qu'il ne retrouverait plus jamais la chaleur des bras de son papa ou la douceur des baisers de sa maman. Ses cheveux étaient d'un bleu éclatant et il avait indéniablement hérité de Nymphadora mais Harry trouva qu'il ressemblait tout de même un peu à Rémus.

« Je suis désolé Teddy, murmura t-il sans oser le toucher.  
\- Est-ce qu'ils ont... Est-ce qu'ils ont soufferts ? lui demanda finalement Andromeda. »

Harry ferma brièvement les yeux, prit une profonde inspiration. Il n'était même pas capable de donner une réponse honnête à Mme Tonks. Il n'était pas là quand Rémus et Nymphadora s'étaient fait tuer, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui leur était arrivé, il avait juste vu leurs corps étendus près de celui de Fred, alors il choisit de faire la seule chose qui puisse soulager un peu Andromeda : il secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

« Je... Je devrais y aller. Je reviendrai voir Teddy dans la semaine si... Si vous êtes d'accord. »

Elle approuva et le laissa s'en aller. Il n'avait pas touché à sa tasse de thé, mais ce n'est que lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, en sortant de chez la mère de Nymphadora, qu'il réalisa à quel point il avait soif. Il avait tout mis de côté pendant un moment, et en transplanant jusqu'au Terrier, ses émotions ne furent plus les seules à lui causer de la peine.

Les écorchures sur tout son corps venaient de se réveiller et il grimaça légèrement lorsqu'il atterrit maladroitement devant la porte de la maison de Ron. Arthur avait dû l'entendre transplaner puisqu'il le tira immédiatement à l'intérieur. Harry remarqua que toute la famille s'était allongée dans la cuisine sur de gros coussins comme s'ils refusaient de se laisser comme ils avaient laissé Fred dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard.

Ils paraissaient tous en train de dormir, mais Harry doutait qu'ils le soient vraiment. La main de Ron englobait celle d'Hermione et sa respiration n'était pas aussi lente que lorsqu'il était assoupi. Harry se demanda pendant l'espace d'un instant s'il ne ferait pas mieux de retourner à Poudlard pour aider le professeur McGonagall et les autres, mais Arthur Weasley lui fit signe de monter l'escalier bancal.

« Vas prendre une douche, Harry. Nous nous occuperons de tes blessures après.  
\- Je vais bien, je...  
\- Allons mon garçon... Personne ne va vraiment bien, ce soir. »

Son ton sinistre était inhabituel et suffit à persuader Harry d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain où régnait un parfum de fleurs, le même qui flottait perpétuellement autour de Ginny. Encore une fois, une bête étrange ronronna au creux de son estomac.

Il ouvrit le robinet et but plusieurs gorgées d'eau avant de se défaire de ses vêtements et de se laver, prenant conscience que c'était le genre de geste banal que certains ne referaient plus jamais. C'était tellement étrange. Il avait l'impression d'être en plein cauchemar. Il devait systématiquement se rappeler que Fred, Tonks, et Lupin étaient morts ce soir. Il n'y croyait pas encore.

Si Fred avait surgi de derrière la porte et lancé une poignée de Poudre d'Obscurité instantanée du Pérou pour lui voler ses vêtements et le forcer à sortir de là dans son plus simple appareil, il n'en aurait pas été étonné le moins du monde. Seulement il ne le ferait pas. Il ne le ferait jamais. Et personne ne le fit.

Il se rendit compte qu'Hermione avait laissé son sac dans la salle de bain et il fut soulagé de pouvoir y trouver des vêtements propres qu'il enfila rapidement avant de redescendre les escaliers. Arthur s'était endormi sur une chaise et il n'eut pas le cœur à le réveiller pour se soigner. Il croisa le regard de George, allongé par terre entre Percy et Ginny, et Harry fut étonné de le voir lui lancer un sourire quand cette dernière poussa un ronflement sonore. Tout n'était pas perdu.

Il hésita un instant à se laisser tomber là, avec eux, mais plus il les observait, plus il se sentait coupable. Il manquait quelqu'un. Il manquait Fred. Arthur et Molly avaient perdu un enfant, et Ron, George, Percy, Charlie, Ginny et Bill avaient perdu un frère. Le cœur lourd, il se retourna pour rejoindre la chambre de son meilleur ami qu'il occupait systématiquement quand il venait en vacances.

Il se laissa tomber sur le matelas qui se trouvait au sol, ferma les yeux, et derrière ses paupières, des éclats de lumières rouges et vertes ne cessaient d'apparaître. Il n'arrivait pas à arrêter de penser à Fred, à Tonks, à Rémus, et au si jeune Colin Crivey... L'horreur de cette nuit resterait dans les annales, et on lui demanderait inlassablement de la raconter. Il le savait. Il allait devoir le vivre et le revivre encore, se sentir toujours aussi responsable des blessures des uns et du décès des autres, et jamais il ne s'en remettrait vraiment. Aucune personne n'ayant combattu ce soir là n'en serait capable, il en était persuadé.

Les événements ne cessaient de lui revenir en tête et les pièces du puzzle s'assemblaient de nouveau. Il avait tellement appris sur le professeur Dumbledore... Il en était venu à comprendre sa relation avec Severus Rogue et là aussi, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être en colère contre lui-même de ne pas avoir été capable de voir au delà de la façade. Cela avait probablement été sa plus monumentale erreur.

James Potter avait haït Severus Rogue dès leur première rencontre, et Harry n'avait été que le digne fils de son père. Il se rappelait de la révulsion qu'il avait éprouvé pour lui tout au long de sa scolarité, de ses suspicions, de toutes ces fois où il avait sauté à des conclusions un peu trop hâtives... Cet homme, aussi sombre soit-il et aussi critiqué soit-il, avait passé sa vie entière à regretter Lily Potter, à l'aimer, et à protéger Harry pour qu'il puisse vaincre celui qui lui avait ôtée la vie. Il avait finalement été l'un de ses plus fidèles alliés.

« Harry... »

Il avait à peine fermé l'oeil lorsqu'il sentit une main sur son épaule. Ginny était là, et le sourire qu'elle lui lança en l'invitant à la suivre le désarçonna. Il s'était couché tout habillé mais il ne s'en souciait guère. Le soleil allait se lever d'une minute à l'autre.

Il suivit la sœur de son meilleur ami à travers la maison, traversa le jardin avec elle sans vraiment savoir où elle l'emmenait mais avec l'intime conviction que le lieu n'avait aucune importance tant qu'elle était là, et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois lorsqu'elle s'arrêta et se laissa tomber sur une petite colline qu'ils venaient d'escalader.

« Tu es vivant et moi aussi. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui. »

Il avait une vague idée, mais il ne répondit pas. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et se contenta de garder son regard vissé sur la plaine devant eux. Les rayons du soleil commençaient à filtrer derrière une immense colline à deux ou trois kilomètres de là où ils se tenaient, et il savait qu'ils auraient une vue époustouflante quelques minutes plus tard.

« Nous avons plus de temps... Des mois... Des années peut-être... Reprit-elle. »

Il fronça les sourcils et ses doigts se crispèrent dans l'herbe fraîche. Aucun des deux ne se souciait qu'elle soit mouillée. C'était comme si les horreurs qu'ils avaient vécues plus tôt les empêchaient de se formaliser des petits désagréments du quotidien... Ou peut-être avaient-ils toujours été comme cela.

Soudain, la phrase qu'elle venait de prononcer prit tout son sens. C'était de cette façon qu'il l'avait quittée des mois et des mois auparavant. Il avait l'impression que cette discussion était survenue dix ans plus tôt car tout avait changé depuis, excepté le manque d'elle, beaucoup trop tenace.

Il tourna la tête vers elle et ses yeux marrons le captivèrent. Soudainement, le silence n'avait plus rien d'inquiétant et il n'y avait plus d'autre souvenir dans sa tête que ceux des brefs moments qu'ils avaient partagé à Poudlard.

Elle sembla le deviner, elle l'embrassa, et ce fut comme si la violence du combat qui avait eu lieu s'était momentanément évaporée de leur deux esprits pour flotter simplement au dessus d'eux en attendant de s'y insinuer de nouveau au moment où ils seraient le plus vulnérables.

Mais Harry était heureux. Il l'était vraiment. A l'instant présent, un peu partout au fond de lui, il ressentait ce bonheur comme une bénédiction. Il avait vaincu Voldemort. Tout était terminé. Celui qui l'avait rendu orphelin n'existait plus, celui qui lui avait tout pris n'existait plus, Harry était forcément heureux, et le ronronnement au creux de son estomac alors que Ginny était accrochée à lui autant qu'il l'était à elle dépassait l'horrible cri de souffrance qu'il avait entendu des heures et des heures plus tôt. Ils avaient enfin du temps... Des mois... Des années...

 ** _The End_**

Merci à tous pour vos reviews sur mes autres fics, vous êtes toujours très gentils et bienveillants, ça fait plaisir :)

C'est la première fois que je tente un Harry/Ginny, c'est un revieweur sur un autre site qui me l'a demandé et je me suis dit que l'exercice pouvait être fun... J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, mais j'ai eu du mal ahah ;)

Ca m'a pas mal amusée, alors si vous avez des requêtes, n'hésitez pas... Je dis pas que je les sortirai dans la semaine, le mois... Heu même l'année... car je suis une feignasse et que je tiens 0 délai, mais on sait jamais héhé :D


End file.
